


Rules of Three

by DinoWritesThings



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alternate Universe - No Eden's Gate Cult, F/F, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamory, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, there is one part where evan carves into her sorry guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoWritesThings/pseuds/DinoWritesThings
Summary: Ella Rook Williams is used to masks, used to applying them, used to seeing them. Her best friend hiding her addictions behind one, and her brother hiding his concerns behind another. Her husband hiding behind one until it was too late- and she never wanted to marry him. Her move to Hope County brings up her fears from her childhood- she will never meet her soulmate, she will never find someone who will truly love her. No one will ever accept her, but she will find a way to work through it. She has in the past, she is strong. And she will find what scares her the most in Hope County.





	Rules of Three

**Author's Note:**

> hey there is a trigger warning for a part of the italicized portion after Ella Rook wakes up in the hospital, it involves her husband verbally assaulting her and has her carving into her skin so be careful please

_A small smile is offered, a coffee cup pushed his way. Her dark lips colored with her favorite lipstick, not a hair or lash out of place._

_“Drink up. You have classes today,” she had told him, and John Duncan had nodded, drinking the bitter liquid, as she sat across from him, the omega scent on her strong._

_“Why don't you take Suppressants?” He had asked, and laughter had bubbled out of her, a brightness in all the dark._

_“I was never raised that way,” Rook had said, taking a sip out of her own floral mug. After several moments she parts her lips to speak again, “I… I think I've made a grave mistake,” her features are clouded over, the sun no longer seen._

_“What do you mean?” The liquor from the night before, the drugs… Jessica in the other room clouds his mind from understanding. She offers a wry smile._

_“I graduate in a month and in three I get married,” is all she could say, her green eyes almost cold. “I've never wanted to get married and I think I'm stuck.” John couldn't quite find the words to help her, herself 28 and beautiful, and himself 23 with nothing but his name and his wealth._

_“I don't know what to say…” he trails off and she smiles at him._

_“Don't worry about it. Have a nice day at class,” She offers him one last thing before she waltzes through the door and he silently wonders if he will ever hear from her again._

 

_Two months later, Tristan stares at her from a stage, a diploma in one hand and his green eyes taking in the show that herself and her lover make. The two of them, Rook with her long black hair in a French braid, and him in a suit with his brunette hair cropped short with just enough to comb over, make for quite a sight. She smiles at him widely, the white of her teeth a stark contrast to her dark lipstick, as she sees Tristan, and he smiles back, glad to see his older sister._

_“Tristan!” She yells as she runs across the grass and he catches her into a hug. It had been five years since he left their parents home, and ten years for her. He can't quite explain the ache he has felt since she left. She backs away and reaches into her pocket before presenting a small box to him, a smile on her face. He opens it and smiles fondly, seeing the dark green of the plastic turtle shell, and the gold of his name carved perfectly on it. He looks up to thank her, but her lover is at her arm. He gets an awful feeling, and it makes his stomach twist into knots._

_“Evan.” her lover introduces himself shortly, holding his hand out. Tristan grabs it firmly._

_“Tristan.” they stare at each other for a few moments before Evan backs off._

_“We need to get going. Tristan, you'll be at the wedding next month, won't you?” she looks so hopeful that he will, but her eyes scream of hopelessness. It reminds him of the war he just left._

_“Of course.” he says as they leave, and Tristan can't help but think that Rook has always meant to leave, to not stay. That she still hasn't found a home for herself._

 

_One month later, Ella Rook Williams sits in a room by herself, doing her makeup and hair with a perfect and practiced hand. Her white dress makes her figure look perfect, but the fear in her eyes destroys that image. She blinks and fixes her mask, burying the fear deep inside of herself. A soft knock at the door and a soft and unfamiliar face looks at her._

_“Ella? It's time.” she says, and Rook stares at her, her hands sweaty and her throat dry._

_“It's Rook.” she says and the woman gets a confused look on her face._

_“Evan said-”_

_“I don't_ **_care_ ** _what Evan said,” Rook snarls and stands, the chair falling down with a loud thud as she moves past the woman and down the stairs. Her father is standing there, and he looks taken back as Rook grabs his arm. “Let's do this,” she almost hisses into the silence that his shock makes. “This is the smartest decision…” she doesn't sound sure about that, but he does not comment on it._

 

_I am strong._ _Rook thinks as she is walked down the aisle to the man who is a monster that wants to feast on her. But she has known pain. She has known death. And she has smiled in their faces with her perfect mask and walked out fine._

 

_She will walk out fine._

 

Ella's eyelids slowly flutter open, before her torn throat lets out a groan and she covers her eyes with one of her arms, before she feels a discomfort. She opens them fully, a frown playing at her smeared lips. She sees the IV going in her right arm, and the pink bandages on her left. Her mascara runs down her face from the tears she shed the night before. With a loud noise she sits straight up, trying to not panic, as the memories rush back.

 

_Evan walks through the door, his shirt a bit unbuttoned and his tie loosened. He sets his gaze on her, his mouth a hard line. He says something, she can't recall. The next moment she's tied to the chair, begging him to not do it, screaming and crying. He takes the box cutter from his pocket, looks at the empty expanse of flesh on her left arm, and begins to carve._

_“Ya know why I'm doing this? So everyone else will know too,” he sneered when he was done, the word SLUT never to leave her body again._

 

A nurse walks in and touches her shoulder, Ella lets out a scream and moves away, her green eyes wide as she stares up at the woman in scrubs. A soft frown plays on the woman's lips.

“Mrs. Smith, it's fine. Your husband can't hurt you anymore.” the nurse says softly, eyeing the yellowing bruises that litter Ella's body.

“Don't call me that,” her voice is wrecked from a week of not using it, she holds onto the railing of the bed and the nurse nods slowly.

“What should I call you?” She asks. Rook has to think. Who is she? Rook or Ella? She can't quite decide.

“Ella.” The voice that sounds too much like Evan chooses for her and she wants to take it back, but it is too late. She has already spoken and the nurse is nodding again.

“Your brother called the hospital and said that if you woke up, to give you his number. The police will be here in the morning to speak of you about the event,” She says and turns to leave.

“Wait!” the nurse stops and looks at her, “What happened to Evan?” She asks and the nurse looks conflicted.

“When the police found him over your body, they immediately took him to a jail for holding until trial. While there… he was brutally beaten to death,” the nurse finally says before leaving. Relief strangely flows through Ella’s body. After years, _years_ of going through what Evan handed out… he is gone. Dead.

 

Ella grabs the piece of paper with her brothers number sprawled on it and her cellphone. She smiles softly and calls, placing the phone to her ear. It's time. A new chapter has presented itself, and Ella would be a fool to not write it herself.

 

Only a couple of months later is she moving into Hope County, the same county her brother has been a deputy in since she got married. She moved into a small cabin, enjoying how much like home it felt like. She notices how her brother’s hair is longer, and how he got a piercing in his left eyebrows, and how the three scars on his right cheek have faded more than they were before. She does not voice these thoughts.

“What do you plan on doing?” Tristan had asked after hours of unpacking. Ella had made a clicking sound as she thought.

“I am a doctor. I suppose I'll start on that after I can use my left arm completely,” She had answered and he grinned at her.

“If you ever can,” he replied and she had laughed.

“You know me, I will be able to use it again,” She winked and he howled in laughter.

 

When the sun began to set, he cooked them dinner, Ella's left arm still not working properly. They ate together before he had to leave, and Ella stood on the porch to watch him go.

“Call me if you need anything,” his green eyes are intense as they stare at her. She smiles at him and laughs.

“Of course.” he drove off and she watched until his taillights were unable to be seen. She wandered back inside and slowly turned off the lights, one by one.

 

She looked at herself in the mirror, and she did not recognize herself. She did not see her perfect mask. She did not see the teenager she once was. All she saw was a broken girl who did not know what to do. She flicked the switch, and she saw nothing.


End file.
